Organization XIII's Misadventures
by Alice Nightshade
Summary: This is just randomness all over. Quite funy though. This features my original character, Xiaphos, she's a telekinetic. You should be able to get a good fell for her personality here.


Side Story

WARNING: This fanfic contains randomness, moments of stupidity, making fun of Superiors, crawling in air vents, arguments, country clubs, a drunken Luxord, one big fight scene, cameos by the spirit hunters, and a kiss. .

Author's comment: I have a few very serious parts in this story; I tried to depict how some of the characters would really act. They're not naturally funny, so most of the time I slightly change their personalities to make them funny. So there are a few points in which I portray them as how they act in the game, but don't worry, there's still a lot of funny in here, more than the serious in fact.

This takes place after Organization XIII Road trip

"Alright, tonight we have to please the Superior. Then maybe, he might change his mind about Castle Oblivion. Failure is not an option!"

Vexen lectured the other members, though none were really listening. Xiaphos and Axel were busy poking Saix, Saix was trying to ignore Xiaphos and Axel but it looked like he was running out of patience, Zexion was reading a book, Demyx was plucking a few strings on his sitar, Luxord was playing Poker with Xigbar and Xaldin, Marluxia was watching them, and Larxene and Lexaeus were deep in conversation.

"Is anyone listening to me?!?!" He yelled.

"Yeah yeah, we get it Vexen. Please the Superior, everyone use their best table manners, no food fights, no poking Saix with a fork," Larxene said as she eyed Xiaphos and Axel, " Xaldin, Xiaphos and Zexion must prepare the most delicious meal ever, everyone must be respectful, and absolutely no fighting over who gets the last piece of cake." Larxene stated.

"You'd better not be mocking me number 12!" Vexen said, slightly agitated.

"And the subject shows signs of intelligence" Larxene replied cruelly

"Respect your elders!"

"More like ancients."

"ENOUGH!" Lexaeus yelled over the arguing. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and looked at Lexaeus.

"Now let's just get to work and-"

"FOR THE LOVE OF KINGDOM HEARTS WOULD YOU STOP POKING ME?!?!"

Saix screamed at Xiaphos and Axel, who were cowering in fear now.

"Saix calm down." A deep, nonchalant, voice said. Everyone turned to the source of the voice.

"X-Xemnas. What a pleasant surprise!" Xiaphos said, trying to hide any evidence that would state that she was poking Saix along with Axel.

"We weren't planning a pleasant dinner for you if that's what you're thinking." Demyx said. In an instant Xiaphos was trying to strangle Demyx with her headband.

"Shut… UP, you idiot!" Xiaphos hissed.

"That's quite enough Sophia." Xemnas scolded.

"Oooooooooooo! He used your real name! He must be very mad with you!" Marluxia cooed in her ear.

"Don't make me open up a can of whoop $$ on you."

"Sophia! I will not tolerate such harsh language from you!" Xemnas said, quite appalled at the statement.

"STFU Mansex." Axel said in Xiaphos's defense.

"What did I just say earlier tonight about being polite?!?!" Vexen yelled, his eyeballs practically bulging out of his skull.

"I just came to get Saix. We have some very important papers to go over." Xemnas said, rubbing his temples.

"My apologies Superior, I completely forgot." Saix said, hanging his head.

"Don't worry about it. But let's be on our way." Xemnas said as he motioned Saix to follow.

"Papers, yeah right! And Xiaphos and I are perfect angels!" Axel whispered to Demyx, but just loud enough so that Saix and the rest of the Organization could hear him. Everyone started giggling save Xemnas and Saix. They just glared at Axel.

"Why I oughta." Saix growled raising his fist.

"Can I watch? I love yaoi!" Xiaphos exclaimed, quite excited. Everyone just looked at her before they all started gagging.

"Ugh! That's it! I'm putting parental controls on your computer starting tomorrow." Xemnas said.

"What?!?!" Xiaphos whined

"You heard him

"Come Saix, maybe after we're done with the papers we can look at some yuri." Xemnas said with a smirk on his face.

"Eww, you sickos! What is wrong with 'chu? That's just disgusting!" Xiaphos said as she made a face. Xemnas and Saix just smiled and left the room, knowing that they had won.

"Now that we're done barfing up our insides, let's get going." Zexion said in his same moody voice.

"Right. I need to start baking my famous chocolate cake!" Xiaphos said, trying to shake off the mental image of what yuri they might look at.

"I'll get the wine I picked out for tonight. Zexion, you start on the chicken." Xaldin said.

A few minutes later, Xaldin returned with a bottle of red wine.

"You sure that's a good idea to give that to the Superior? I mean, remember when Saix joined the Organization and Xemnas got drunk?" Vexen asked.

"Oh dude that was so sweet!" Xigbar said.

"What happened?" Xiaphos asked.

"Oh right, you weren't here when it happened. Basically, Xemnas got really drunk and branded Saix like a cow. That's how he got his scar." Zexion explained to Xiaphos.

"Haa! I'm going to torment Saix with that next time I see him." Xiaphos said as an evil grin spread across her face.

"Anyways, I think it'll be safe. After the massive hangover he got the next day, I think he's learned to control how much he drinks." Xaldin said. "Xigbar, what did you do with the cork screw?"

"I kinda broke it."

"What? How did you break it? Y'know what? I don't care, just get out of my kitchen!" Xaldin yelled. Xigbar ran out of that kitchen like he was being chased by a hoard of yaoi fangirls.

"I'll guess we'll just have to use the old bottle opener." Xaldin sighed as he took out a weird looking contraption.

"Dude, what is that thing?" Xiaphos asked as she stirred the cake batter.

"It's a bottle opener."

"It's a pair of chopsticks with a handle" Xiaphos replied.

"Be quiet! It's harder to use than it looks." Xaldin said as he tried to wedge the chopsticks through the side of the bottle opening. Slowly he started to twist the handle clockwise and the cork slowly rose up. But then it stopped just as it was halfway up.

"I can't get to go any farther!" Xaldin panted.

"Let me try." Zexion said.

"No let me do it again. You're pushing it down farther than it already was."

"Look its coming up. See?"

"Great, now it's stuck again. Way to go emo-head!"

"I'm not emo, I'm depressed!"

"Oh I'm Zexion, my life is _soo_ miserable that I'm always reading and writing little emo poems in my red velvet diary. I think I'll go cut my wrists with Xemnas's razor." Xaldin mocked Zexion.

"Shut up you two. I'll go get a wrench to pull of the cork." Lexaeus said, obviously irritated with the argument. A few seconds later, Lexaeus came back with a slightly rusty wrench. Xaldin took it and tried pulling, but the cork stayed firmly in place.

"Ugh! This thing will not budge!" Xaldin yelled.

"Why don't you smash the bottle over someone's head? Y'know, like a bar fight? Xiaphos said

"That's a great idea, now only if I could find someone STUPID enough to want pieces of glass stuck in their skull, then we'll be fine! Xaldin yelled at her.

"Try Demyx, his skull is thick and hollow."

"Hey!" Demyx yelled.

"I just remembered! I bought a cork screw opener while we were in Destiny Islands!" Axel exclaimed

"Great! Now were did you put it?" Xaldin said, his face lightening up a little bit.

"I forgot."

"Well that's REALLY going to help us Axel!"

"I'll go look for it while my cake is in the oven." Xiaphos said, trying to stop the two from arguing. Xiaphos then ran off towards the bed rooms. Everything then seemed to calm down in the kitchen. Zexion continued marinating the chicken and Xaldin was busy making all the side dishes.

"I found it ♥" Xiaphos yelled in sing-song voice. In a few moments she was back in the kitchen holding a shiny new cork screw.

"And lookit, it's yellow!"

"That's great Xiaphos, now let me open the wine." Xaldin said, holding his hand out. Xiaphos handed it over and Xaldin began twisting it into the cork.

"Where'd ya find it?" Zexion asked.

"It was in Saix's room for some reason, along with a few swords, a mace, an ax, and one of those coffins with all the spikes in it." Xiaphos replied.

Everyone just shuddered at the thought as to why Saix would have such dangerous devices in his room. Then POP! The corkscrew went flying off the bottle.

"YES!" Xaldin yelled dancing around the kitchen gleefully.

"Now that everything has been prepared and is in the ovens, why don't we take a break?" Xiaphos asked.

"That sounds like a good idea. Let's meet back here in about an hour, and then the food should be ready. Axel, you stay here in case anything starts burning then notify one of us." Zexion said. Then everyone left the kitchen to do what they wanted, except a certain pyromaniac and his little follower.

"Hey Axel, wanna see what Xemnas and Saix are really doing in the Superior's chambers?"

"But I don't wanna see any yaoi, and I have to stay here to make sure nothing burns."

"Think about it, if we catch them, we're talking blackmail for months! We could make them our personal slaves!" Xiaphos said, trying to suppress and evil laugh.

"I like the way you're thinking, but who's gonna watch the food?" Axel asked

"Luxord owes me a favor for beating him in poker."

"Well if that's the case, I call Saix!" Axel yelled as the destructive duo ran off to find Luxord. After getting Luxord to agree to watch the food, the two sprinted off towards Xemnas's chambers. Within a few minutes, Axel and Xiaphos had reached a set of giant double doors that had a roman one printed clearly across the top.

"Axel, why are we here?"

"Did you forget? We're here to spy remember?"

"Yeah, and if the Superior and Saix are doing what I think they're doing, they're not going to leave the door open for someone to walk right in on them while they're making out." Xiaphos stated.

"Well, you do have a point. What do you suggest we do then?" Axel asked

"Can you fit through one of the air-vents?"

"Man it's tight in here." Axel complained.

"Quit yer yapping and hand me the map." Xiaphos said, extending a hand behind her.

"Here." Axel said as he handed over the map.

"This is perfect. Where did you find it?"

"In Saix's room for some reason, along with a few swords, a-"

"I know what he keeps in his room. I've been there."

"Oh right. So how much longer do we have to crawl in these air vents before we reach ol' Mansex's room? Because I'm getting sick of looking at your rear to be frank."

"Not much longer, and you better get used to looking at my rear, cause that's how it's going to be as long as we're in these vents." Xiaphos retorted

"Why can't I lead the way?" Axel complained.

"Because I have the map." Xiaphos waved the map in front of his face

"But I'm your Superior!" Axel yelled

"Shh! We're here." Xiaphos said as she removed the grate from the bottom of the vent. Quietly she peered down into Xemnas's quite large, living quarters. She only stuck her head out enough so that she could see the room, but not so far that she could be seen.

"I can't find them!" She yelled back in a whisper

"Did you check the desk area?" Axel called back.

"I naturally assumed they'd be in the bed."

"God you're sick."

Xiaphos ignored Axel's last comment and directed her attention to the fire place towards the back of the room, there was Xemnas and Saix. Doing paperwork, how boring! She thought to herself.

"Hey! What's going on up there? I can't see anything from back here."

Xiaphos was about to say that they were doing paper work, until she got an idea. An evil grin spread across her face as she called back,

"Holy shizbits! Saix has Xemnas in a choke hold! Don't do it Saix! Don't do it!"

"WHAAA?!?! Let me see!" Axel yelled eagerly as he climbed over Xiaphos and peered down.

"Liar, they're doing paper work." Axel said as he looked down at Xiaphos, obviously disgusted at her and disappointed that they were just doing paper work.

"Get off of me!" Xiaphos said, rolling over on her back, trying to get Axel off of her.

"Why?"

"Do you see how suggestive this pose is?"

And indeed it was, Axel had his knees spread across Xiaphos's waist, one on each side, and his hands on Xiaphos's shoulders.

"Oh I see, because I could easily have my way with you in this position. Or even kiss you."

"Exactly, now get off." Xiaphos said trying to free her shoulders from Axel's grip.

"Aww, why? You don't like kisses?" He mocked, pushing his chest a little towards hers.

"Yes, they are disgusting."

"I'll show you that they're not." Axel said as he leaned forward a little.

"Eww, get AWAY from me!" Xiaphos yelled a Axel was nearing her face, then CRACK

"Axel stopped a few inches from her face, his eyes wide with fear,

"W-What was that?" He asked, his voice slightly shaking.

"I dunno, but it can't be goo- AAAAAHHHHH" Xiaphos was cut off when the base of the vent collapsed under their combined weight.

"Did you hear something Saix?" Xemnas asked as he looked up from the paperwork he was doing.

"Yes, it sounded like some screams of disgust then a cracking noise. It's pretty close to us too. Why, I'd even say it was right above us." Saix replied, also looking up from his work.

"Wonder what it could be." Xemnas said, though he had lost interest in the subject a while ago.

A few seconds later they heard screams then they covered in plaster dust.

"What cough was THAT?!?!" Xemnas said trying to see through the dust. Not even a few seconds after he said that did he get his answer.

"Ugh! You sick pervert!"

"I was just kidding."

"Right, Like I was kidding about what I thought Saix and Xemnas were doing in here."

"Wait, you were serious? You sicko!"

"Well you agreed to come along."

"Yeah, because I thought we might get some blackmail then turn those two into our personal servants."

"Well if you hadn't climbed on top of me in that cramped space then maybe we wouldn't have fallen through the vent."

"It was YOUR stupid idea to use the vent."

"And what, 'Let's just knock on the door and they'll open it and let us see what they're doing' Wasn't stupid?"

"Well you never know about these things. Do ya now?"

"I know that they're not going to leave the door wide open. Any idiot would know that."

"Are you calling me an idiot?"

"Yeah, you gonna cry?"

"I am your SUPERIOR! S, U, P, E, R, I, O, R. Got it memorized? You are not allowed to lash out against me like that!"

"What are YOU gonna do 'bout it? Huh? HUH?"

"I'll punish you severely!"

"Oh noes, the weak little anorexic wants to hurt me. What should I do?"

"That's IT! You, me, Shadow the Hedgehog shoot out! Loser has to kiss the winner, and do whatever he/she says for the rest of the day. Not to mention the loser must wear a French maid's outfit while doing so."

"You're on! My Shadow is gonna whoop your Shadow's hide so bad that it's CARCASS is gonna just sit and twitch on the side of the road while the flies slowly eat away it's bloody and mutilated skin. And so what if the loser has to kiss the winner, like I CARE!"

"Oh, it has to be on the lips."

"Yeah, you're gonna be kissing me alright. Kissing my $$ when I beat you!"

"Hope Luxord has a French maid outfit your size."

"Be ready to- HEY WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Axel and Xiaphos were cut off from their arguing when Saix picked them up from the scruffs of their necks and dragged them over to Xemnas, who was leaning on his desk. His brow was furrowed, his arms were crossed, and his fingers were tapping impatiently to the rhythm of his twitching eye.

"You two better have one HECK of an explanation for THIS!" He yelled at Xiaphos and Axel as he indicated the rest of the room, which was covered in plaster bits and metal. And for the first time in Xiaphos's time as an Organization member, she was actually down right terrified of Xemnas. Now she knew why he was the Superior and why he was feared by other members.

"Well, uh, you see, and uh, we were just-" Axel tried protesting

"ENOUGH OF YOUR BABBLING!!!" Xemnas yelled, just inches from Axel's face.

"HEY! L-leave him a-alone!" Xiaphos yelled, trying to get Xemnas away from Axel. She was confident at first, but she slowly shirked away when she saw the fury in his eyes.

"Why should I? In case you have forgotten number XIII, I am the SUPERIOR of this Organization. YOU do NOT boss ME AROUND! Shall I remind what I am CAPABLE of? Or are you confessing for this crime?" Xemnas said, lifting Xiaphos up from Saix's grip.

"I-I-" Xiaphos stammered

"SPEAK ALREADY!"

"Xemnas, back off, she's just a child!" Axel protested in her defense.

"Child or not, let's hear what she has to say for herself!" Xemnas hissed at Axel, but he didn't take his eyes off of Xiaphos.

"I-It was my idea to sneak through the vents. It was just for fun and gulp games. I didn't know that this would happen. I'm really sorry sir, it will never h-happen again." Xiaphos said, tears welling up in her eyes. Not tears of sadness, but of fear of what Xemnas would do to her. She knew that he could easily tear her apart, with that immense strength of his. Right now, Xiaphos was fearing for her life. Xemnas loosed his grip on Xiaphos and let her fall to the floor. For a moment he just stared at her, and listened to her gentle sobs. He let out a sigh then turned his attention to Axel as well,

"I've been easy on you two because you are both quite young, but I've had enough of your tomfoolery and I believe it's time that you two take responsibility for your actions. I'm afraid that you've run out of second chances, and now I cannot hold back in my punishments. I know Xiaphos is not even as old as Roxas, but she must learn this lesson while she's young. So maybe she won't turn out like you, Axel. I need some time to think of a suitable punishment for Xiaphos. So you two may go for now, and I'll announce my decision in the morning." Then he turned his back on Axel and Xiaphos and stared out the window. Saix let go of his grip on Axel so that he could get Xiaphos and leave. Sullenly, the destructive duo walked out of Xemnas's chambers. Xiaphos clinging to Axel the whole way. Once they had left, Saix slowly approached Xemnas.

"Superior, are you alright?" Saix asked Xemnas, trying not to anger him anymore than he already was.

"Saix… Do you think that I'm making the right decision?" Xemnas asked his blue haired subordinate.

"I'm sorry Superior, but I don't know."

"It's hard trying to raise a child, trying to put them on the right path. I just don't Xiaphos to go on the wrong path. Like I did."

"Xemnas, we don't have hearts. You cannot care about Xiaphos or her future, it is not possible." Saix said.

"Hmph, I guess you're right. Saix, there's something you should know."

"What is it?"

"When Xehanort was working as Ansem's apprentice, one day he decided to look through some of Ansem's files. Just out of sheer curiosity, for Ansem had been leaving frequently for the past few days. Never giving a reason as to why. So he searched, though he didn't find anything. So he resorted to following Ansem on his outings, staying close behind in the shadows. Do you know what he discovered Saix?"

"No, what was it?"

"He had been visiting a young lady, in her mid thirties. She had just had a new-born baby. He would come over and help take care of the baby while the weary mother took a nap. One day, Xehanort was a little too risky and he was caught by Ansem. Ansem being the open man that he was, explained everything to Xehanort. You see, Ansem had a wife, but she died shortly after having his child. So he raised the child until she became of age to go out on her own. Ansem keep his relationship with his daughter a secret, for if anyone found out about her, she would be in grave danger because Ansem had many enemies. They would use her as bait to lure him to his doom. So he never mentioned her. But recently, his daughter had a child of her own. The infant's name was,"

"Yes, what was it?" Saix asked, a slight eagerness in his voice

"Sophia."

"But Superior, you don't mean. Does this mean?"

"Yes, Xiaphos is Ansem the Wise's grand-daughter. And I've known her since she was a baby. You see, one day, Ansem got really sick. So he sent me over to help take care of Sophia. She was one heck of baby."

"What was she like?"

"She screamed….. a lot, not to mention that she pulled on my hair constantly, when she wasn't throwing objects around with telekinesis. But she was cute. Once Ansem recovered, I never saw her again. Until Larxene brought her here the day Axel and Luxord killed her parents. She's changed a lot. But, these pranks and tricks must stop. She has to be disciplined, so does Axel. I swear, sometimes she's almost as bad as he is. It'll be interesting how my decision affects her."

"I'm not surprised that she acted like that. Remember on New Years when you entrusted her to me? She wouldn't stop teleporting around my room. As for the decision, I have no idea how it's gonna affect her. But you're right, it'll be interesting."

"Man, I can't believe Xemnas got so mad at us. It's not the first time we cost him thousands of munny. Do ya think he cracked? I mean, he brought you to tears, I've never seen that happen. Hey, you alright Xiaphos?" Axel asked his partner in crime.

"Yeah, I guess so." Xiaphos said, just barely above a whisper.

"Listen, I was just joking about the kiss thing, you know that right? I wasn't really gonna kiss you."

"Oh, okay then."

"Something's bothering you, what's up?"

"It's nothing, it's just I finally see why Xemnas is the Superior."

"He must've scared you, huh?"

"That look of fury in his eyes, no one has ever gotten that mad at me before. It was really startling. And I scared of what my punishment might be." Xiaphos confessed.

"Don't stress about it, I'm sure it's not going to be too bad." Axel said.

"What if I'm banished from the Organization? What then? I have no where to go."

"I'm sure that he's not gonna do THAT. But if that's the case, let's spend the rest of the day having fun." Axel suggested.

"Yeah, let's do that!" Xiaphos said brightening up a little.

"You thinking what I'm thinkin'?"

"Shadow the Hedgehog shoot out, followed by Sonic Adventure 2 Battle chao races, then we'll finish off with some Mario Party." Xiaphos said.

"My chao is soo gonna beat your chao."

"Don't count on it; I've been raising Iggy 24-7 lately." Xiaphos retorted.

"Say, do you smell something burning?" Axel asked.

"Don't joke around like that Axel."

"No, I'm serious."

"Oh NO! The food in the kitchen! Xemnas is gonna have our heads for this! No wait, correction, Vexen's gonna freeze us after giving us a lecture, then Saix is gonna break the ice with his claymore, THEN Xemnas is gonna have our heads. Then he'll probably hang them in front of his room as a warning to other members."

"I'll stick to Xemnas having our heads, thank you." Axel said making a face.

"Oh, my, GOD!!! LUXORD!" Axel yelled as soon as he got in the kitchen.

"We asked you to watch the food! Now look what you've done!" Xiaphos said.

The kitchen was covered in that foam that you use to put out fires, and the oven was coated in ice.

"What happened here?!?!" Axel half yelled half questioned.

"I was going to ask you two the same question."

"AAAHHH!!! Vexen! We thought you were busy setting the table!" Axel and Xiaphos

"I was, until the kitchen went up in flames. What were you two thinking leaving Luxord to watch the food?"

"We thought he was gonna watch the food." Xiaphos replied.

"Don't get wise with me number XIII. I am your Superior!" Vexen said, trying to control his anger.

"Hey Axel, that's what, the second time today that someone's called my by my rank, and the third that someone has told me that they're Superior? Am I right?" Xiaphos asked.

"I believe you are." Axel replied.

"Dude, that means we have gotten in trouble more times today than any other day. HIGH FIVE!" Xiaphos said as Axel slapped her hand.

"Um guys, hate to break it to you, that's NOT a good thing. If the Superior finds out, or worse, Saix finds out, you're gonna be in hot water." Vexen warned.

"Yeah hic what the nice lady over there hic said." Luxord said, trying not to slur his words.

"Luxord, are you drunk?" Axel asked, picking Luxord's head up from the table.

"I swear to drunk I'm not God hic."

"But how?" Axel wondered to himself.

"Look." Xiaphos said as she indicated an empty wine bottle on the counter.

"That was supposed to be for dinner tonight! You knew that Luxord! Why did you drink all of that?!?!" Axel asked, slightly agitated

"sob Stop being so mean! I mean, it was free wine! FREE!!! Who wouldn't drink it. sob." Luxord said just before he passed out on the counter.

"Luxord. Luxord?" Xiaphos asked as she nudged him.

"Eww Xiaphos, don't touch that! You don't know where he's been!" Vexen said, quite repulsed.

"It's Luxord! Not some road kill!"

"He sure looks like it though." Axel said as he eyed Luxord's messy hair.

"Well, now that dinner is ruined, what do you suggest we do?" Vexen asked Axel and Xiaphos.

"Hmm, we could go out for dinner at some fancy restaurant!" Axel suggested.

"Great, too bad we don't know of any fancy restaurants that we haven't been kicked out of yet." Vexen said.

"Um, well, I kinda belong to a country club." Xiaphos said meagerly.

"How in God's name do you belong to a COUNTRY CLUB?!?!" Axel and Vexen asked.

"My parents used to belong there before a certain pyro ran them over. The deal is that we have to spend $500 dollars there, prepaid of course, before the season ends. Why don't we go there?"

"Country club, country club, I like the sound of that!" Vexen exclaimed.

"Good, now dress nicely, that means no sweat pants, and no weapons. Those are the only rules." Xiaphos explained

"Heck those sound easy enough to follow! I'll go tell everybody!" Vexen said as he ran off towards Xigbar's bed room.

"Well, I guess we should get ready then." Axel said sullenly.

"I think we still have time for a shoot out, what do ya say?" Xiaphos asked.

"I CALL THE BLUE ANDROID!!!" Axel yelled as he ran towards the game room.

"Wait, NO FAIR!!! YOU KNOW I LIKE THE BLUE ONE!!!" Xiaphos called after him as she started chasing Axel.

_**An hour and a half later**_

Everyone was waiting in the Gummi Garage for Axel, Xiaphos, Saix, and Xemnas to come down. The first to arrive was Xiaphos, who was followed close behind by Axel.

"Axel, why are you wearing a French maid outfit?" Larxene asked, trying not to make eye contact.

"Xiaphos and I made a bet and I lost, so I have to wear this and do whatever she says for the rest of the day." Axel grumbled.

"You can't wear THAT in public! Go and change quickly before the Superior comes down!" Vexen said as he ushered Axel out of the room.

"But, what about the bet?" Axel asked Xiaphos, trying to fight off Vexen as best as he could in a French maid outfit.

"You're excused for now. But when we get back, I expect you to put it make on, oh, and while you're up there, could you ask Xemnas and Saix what's taking them so long. Thanks, you're a doll." Xiaphos said, waving her hand as Axel was shoved towards the door.

"Doll, I'll show her doll once I get out of this outfit." Axel mummered under his breath.

Once Axel was out of sight, everyone started laughing at how ridiculous Axel looked.

"Oh GOD! That was rich! I can't believe he let you treat him like that Xiaphos. I can't believe I forgot my camera!" Zexion said between laughs.

"What's so funny?"

Everyone turned to the doorway to see Axel standing there with Vexen. He was wearing a maroon suit with a simple blouse underneath.

"Oh nothing." Marluxia answered Axel.

"Hmm, all right then." Axel said, dismissing the issue.

"So did you find out what's taking Xemnas and Saix so long?" Xiaphos asked

"Yeah, they were busy making out." Axel replied

"OMG!!! Really?" Xiaphos's face lit up.

"No."

"Aww man!" Xiaphos snapped her fingers in disappointment.

"Why I'd never thought I'd see the day. Xiaphos is wearing a dress. And what a shame, I forgot my camera." A calm, yet sadistic voice echoed through the garage.

"You got a problem with that Sailor Moon? Yeah, I'm wearing a dress, Big whoop-dee-do. Call the press; I'm dressing like a girl. "Cause y'know Saix, that just happens to be my GENDER!!!" Xiaphos yelled back.

"Whoops, I had forgotten, since you don't act like one, plus your chest is pretty small too." Saix retorted, indicating her chest.

"I will not have you sexually harassing my friend Saix! Come down here and fight me you jerk!" Axel yelled up.

"Friends?" Saix asked, floating down from the top of the stair case.

"Axel you don't have a heart, you cannot feel friendship. And if you ask me, it seems like you're a little more than friends." Saix said, closing the distance between himself and Axel.

"No one was asking you, besides don't you have to go kiss the Superior's butt now? I think you missed your daily session, and he's going to be very mad with you. And you know what? You're right, Xiaphos and I are more than friends, we're BEST friends. And maybe if you weren't such a sadist, maybe you'd have a few too." Axel said poking Saix in the chest.

"Enough you two, I don't want to get any blood stains on the floor."

Axel turned around to come face to face with Xemnas.

"AH! Superior! See what happened was Saix was sexually harra-"

"I heard the whole argument. And to tell you the truth, Saix," Xemnas turned his head towards Saix, "I'm very disappointed in you to stoop so low as to make fun of Xiaphos in that manner, just so you could put her down. I thought I taught you better."

"But Superior I-" Saix tried protesting.

"I don't want to hear it. Let's just get in the ship." Xemnas said turning around to get in the gummi ship. Everyone followed his lead and filed into the gummi ship.

"Umm, Superior?" Xiaphos called out barely above a whisper. Xemnas stopped in his tracks and turned around. Everyone stopped and turned to face Xemnas and Xiaphos.

"Go on, I'll get on in a minute." Xemnas said. Everyone just shrugged their shoulders and boarded the ship. When Axel walked by Xiaphos he leaned over and said,

"Listen, if he gives you any trouble about what happened earlier today, or tries to hurt you, let me know and I'll kick his butt for you." Then he continued walking on and brushed Xemnas's shoulder, then gave him a look that literally read,

"Don't even think about hurting her, or I'll kill you."

"Yes, what is it Xiaphos?" Xemnas asked, taking a few steps towards her.

"I just w-wanted to say t-thanks for standing up for me, a-and that you look really nice tonight." She said, her face blushing.

"You're welcome. I will not stand for sexual harassment from any of my members, not even Saix. And thank you, you look very nice too. That dress looks great on you. And don't let what Saix said stop you from dressing like a girl." He replied, looking her in the eye, though her eyes kept flashing around the room.

"Come along, we're keeping the others waiting." Xemnas said as he put his hand on Xiaphos's back and gave her a gentle push towards the ship. One they were all inside the ship, Xaldin started up the engines and they took off towards Hollow Bastion. Xiaphos took a seat next to Axel and Demyx towards the back of the ship.

"Look at him in his fancy all white suit and black tie with his freshly polished shoes, he thinks he's all that doesn't he?" Axel scoffed at Xemnas, who was sitting in the front of the ship.

"He looks nice, and so do you Axel." Xiaphos said.

"Oh uh, thanks Xiaphos. Did he try to make a move on you? Did he hurt you? I'll kill that basd if he did!"

"Chill out Axel, he didn't hurt me. Nor did he try to make a move on me." Xiaphos reassured the now furious Axel.

"What did you say to him?" Demyx asked.

"None of you beeswax!" Axel replied.

"No it's cool, I just thanked him for standing up for me and that he looked nice tonight. That's all."

"What did he say back?"

"He said that he won't stand for sexual harassment and that I look nice too." Xiaphos said.

"That enough for ya Demyx?" Axel asked.

"Man Axel, why are you so worked up?"

"It's just that I can't stand to look at those two Xiaphos. Xemnas thinking he's all high and mighty, and Saix always sucking up to him. And because he does that he's always let off the hook. Saix is just a perfect little angel isn't he? Let's just forget how many people he's killed to get more hearts for his precious Superior. He's always showing us up that little **Superior's pet**."

At that moment, Saix's super sharp hearing kicked in, and he heard the last bit of Axel's conversation with Xiaphos and Demyx.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!?!" Saix asked Axel as he arose from his seat. Axel just sat there slightly reclined in his seat with his arms folded and acted like nothing had happened.

"You heard me, Fido."

Saix's hair slowly began rising up and his canine's grew longer and sharper.

"You'll pay for that!" He hissed.

"Saix sit down." Xemnas ordered. Almost immediately he returned to his normal state and sat back down next to Xemnas.

"Good boy!" Axel praised. Then Xiaphos decided to lean forward and pat Saix's head, just to irritate him more.

"You two are already in a lot of trouble, I wouldn't add to it if I were you." Saix called back, still agitated that Axel and Xiaphos had the nerve to mock him.

"We're here!" Xaldin called back. Xemnas let out a sigh of relief at the sound of those words.

"Alright, everyone file out." Xemnas commanded.

One everybody had filed out of the ship, they started walking towards the large white doors that marked the entrance.

"Okay guys, be on your best behavior. You are representing me and my family, so don't do anything that could damage my social reputation." Xiaphos instructed the Organization.

"You have a social reputation? Whoa, just whoa, and a bit of wow too." Xigbar remarked.

"Oh hardy har har. For your information, I had a life before I joined this Organization. You know with a family, and friends. Right Axel and Luxord?" Xiaphos replied.

Axel and Luxord just turned their heads as if saying 'I don't know what you're talking about'. Then Xiaphos rand a bell on the side of the door frame, and a few minutes later the door opened and they were greeted by a young man in a suit.

"Welcome to Moonbrook, Miss Sophia. Will these people be accompanying you this evening?" The young man asked.

"Yes they will be." Xiaphos said.

"Very well then, would you like your usual table then?"

"Yes please, that would be wonderful."

"Follow me to the terrace."

Xiaphos followed the waiter promptly and the rest of the Organization followed her after a few seconds of thinking,

"What just happened?"

The Organization was lead to an incredibly large terrace with white pillars and a wooden floor facing the Crystal fissure.

"Here is your table Miss Sophia, your waiter shall be assisting you shortly."

"Thank you."

Everybody just stood there in shock, staring at Xiaphos, then at the table.

"What's the matter? Please take a seat!" Xiaphos said to everybody. Cautiously, everybody walked over to where they normally sit back at The World That Never Was.

Xemnas at the head, Saix towards his right, followed by Xiaphos, Axel, Demyx, Xigbar, Xaldin, Marluxia, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Larxene, then Luxord. Just as Xiaphos was about to pull out her chair, Axel pulled it out for her.

"Why thank you Axel!" Xiaphos said.

"No problem." Axel replied.

One by one the rest of the Organization took their seats. Once Xemnas had sat down, he said,

"Well, I'm impressed Xiaphos. I never knew you came from such a background. It's nice to know that I'm not the only one around here with a little class."

"I don't really like it. All the fussing and making sure you look just right. Not to mention meeting all of Dad's business friends at some fancy place and smiling politely while they blab on and on about the upcoming quarter." Xiaphos replied.

"Did you just say that your Dad had some friends? Why don't you go live with one of them?" Saix suggested cruelly.

"Saix! Xiaphos is a valuable asset to our Organization! I will not be sending her away anytime soon, as much as you'd like to hear that she'd be leaving." Xemnas said.

"Hmph!" Is all Saix said in reply.

A few minutes later a waiter came over.

"Good evening and welcome. Can I get any of you anything to drink?" He asked.

"We'll all start with water, thank you." Xemnas placed the order.

"I'll be back shortly, in the meantime, take a look at the menu." The waiter said as he handed out the menus.

"Hmm, I think I'll get the shrimp scampi." Xemnas said to himself.

"What?!?! You know you can't have that Mr. Heart Attack! It's like an obese person having a large ice cream!" Saix yelled at Xemnas.

"Xemnas had a heart attack? But I though nobodies didn't have hearts. And he doesn't look like he eats a lot of junk." Xiaphos asked Axel.

"Yes, we nobodies can have heart attacks. His was just a mild one, but Saix has been obsessing over it ever since he had it. He never eats junk food; it was the stress of being Superior that got him." Axel replied.

"But I worked out this morning with you!" Xemnas said to Saix.

"It doesn't matter! You've probably eaten enough today to erase all the work we did this morning." Saix retorted.

"Well excuse me! Do you think this is how I wanted this day to turn out? First I wake up, take three sips of coffee, then you come barging in 'Come on, we're going on a nice long power walk' Are we done yet? NOOOOOOOO. Then it's 'We're going to the flea market so you can buy me stuff' Along with Marluxia and Larxene. Are we done yet? NOOOOOOO. Then we go out to lunch ten minutes before everything closes. But it doesn't end there, no, then you make me go to a furniture store where everything looks the same. THAT isn't my idea of a day, so I'm gonna eat what I want for once in my non-existence!"

"Wait, you had COFFEE?!?! That's not on your diet! That's it, you're having a salad!"

"Fine, I give up!" Xemnas ended the conversation.

"Sounds like my Mom and Dad after my Dad had a heart attack." Xiaphos said to Axel.

"Yeah, sometimes they act like a married couple. It's quite funny to watch. But Saix is just concerned about Xemnas's safety. It's very stressful being number one, and to tell you the truth," Axel leaned closer to Xiaphos, "We don't exactly help with that."

"Maybe we should stop all of these pranks and tricks." Xiaphos suggested. Then they looked at each other for a minute before blurting out,

"NAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"Are we ready to order yet?" The waiter asked Xemnas.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there. Yes we are. I'll-"

"He'll have the spinach salad and I'll have the shrimp scampi." Saix cut in.

"Hey, how come you get to have the shrimp scampi?" Xemnas asked.

"Because I'm not the one who had the heart attack, remember?" Saix replied.

"And for you?" The waiter asked Xiaphos.

"I'll have the mushroom ravioli. And please excuse my Superiors, they've never been here before and aren't aware of how they should act."

"It's quite alright Miss. No one's gonna start arriving 'till 7:30. Right now, you're the only ones here." The waiter reassured her.

Everyone place their orders then went about their own conversations. Throughout dinner Xemnas tried to make eye contact with Xiaphos, but she kept looking away, and Axel kept shooting Xemnas and Saix dirty looks. One, because Saix had a strange gleam in his eyes whenever he looked at Xiaphos, and two, Axel saw that Xemnas kept trying to make eye contact with his precious female Roxas.

"He doesn't deserve to look at her after what he did." Axel thought to himself.

"Hey, Axel?"

"Oh, what is it Xiaphos?" Axel asked.

"Is it just me, or does Saix have a weird look in his eyes whenever he looks at me?"

"You're right, he does and I don't like it." Axel replied.

"It looks like something between blood-lust and sexual desire. I can't really make it out. Can you?" Xiaphos asked Axel.

"I can't really either, but I think your guess is the closest."

"Either way he's scarring me. Can we trade places?" Xiaphos asked, cringing when she looked back at Saix.

"I think that's a good idea." Axel said as he switched places with Xiaphos.

Meanwhile down at the other end of the table Larxene was busy studying Saix.

"Oh great, who let Saix into the cookie jar again?" Larxene asked herself.

"Hmm, what is it love?" Luxord asked.

"Mind your own business Brit Boy." Larxene said.

"I see that you're studying Saix. Why might I ask?"

"He has a weird look in his eyes. And he seems to be looking at Xiaphos a lot."

"Why would you care about Xiaphos?"

"Because she is the only other female member in this Organization of idiots, and I feel that as girls we have to look out for each other." Larxene replied, not taking her eyes off of Saix.

"Oh, I see." Luxord said, trying to ease his way out of the conversation.

"I mean, I know he hates Xiaphos with a passion, but he wouldn't think about doing that would he?" Larxene asked Luxord.

"Do what?"

"He's done it to a few other people he hates, but he wouldn't- no couldn't do it to someone as young as she is. I won't let him!" Larxene said.

"Do WHAT?"

"Be quiet Luxord, I'm thinking of a strategy."

Eventually, the food came, then everyone became occupied with eating. Except for Xemnas, he tried to drag out the salad as long as possible.

"Man, I feel bad for Xemmy. I'd hate to be in his shoes right now." Xiaphos sympathized.

"Yeah, too bad he can't what we're eating. Speaking of which, can I try a bite of your dinner?"

"Fine, but only ONE bite." Xiaphos said.

Axel reached his fork over and took a bite. Then another, and another, and another.

"Hey! I said ONE bite!" Xiaphos yelled at Axel.

"You can mooch off of someone else's dinner. It's what you love to do." Axel replied as he stuffed another ravioli in his mouth.

"Good point, I do love mooching. And Demyx's fries look pretty tasty."

Xiaphos leaned over towards Demyx's plate and took a fry.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Demyx asked as he saw Xiaphos take a fry.

"What do you mean?" Xiaphos asked innocently.

"Stop taking me fries!"

"What are you gonna do about it water boy? Axel's eating all of my dinner, so I'm gonna have to mooch off of yours." She said as she took another fry. Then Demyx turned around and started complaining to Xigbar.

"Xiggy, Xiaphos is eating all of my fries. Can you tell her to stop? They're my fries and I never get to eat fries because Axel's always eating mine. Hey are you listening?" Demyx complained. But Xigbar was busy trying to conceal his laughter. For right behind Demyx, Xiaphos was eating all of his fries because Demyx was too busy ranting to notice that Xiaphos had eaten half of them.

"What's so funny?" Demyx asked. Xigbar just raised a finger and started laughing. Demyx turned around as his face widened in horror.

"No please continue with your rant Demyx. I have enough fries to last me through it." Xiaphos said as she took another fry.

"Xiaphos DANG IT!!! Those are MY fries!" Demyx yelled at her.

"I believe you mean 'were' your fries." Xiaphos corrected as she ate the last fry.

"But, but!" Demyx stammered.

"But what waterboy? What are you gonna do about it?" Xiaphos taunted

"Xiggy! Do something!" Demyx complained.

"Sorry little dude, you're gonna have to take care of this yourself." Xigbar said, giving Xiaphos a small wink.

"WHAT?!?! But Xiggy! Fine then, I guess I'll just have to tell Xemmy about it then." Demyx said with a small smirk pulling at the corner of his lips.

"You wouldn't." Xiaphos said, trying to fight back a look of horror.

"I would." Demyx replied crossing his arms.

"But, I, grrr. Fine! I'll let you have some of my dessert. Okay?"

"What kind of dessert?"

"I was thinking about getting the chocolate cake with chocolate chips and chocolate frosting with fudge sauce on top." Xiaphos said

"Deal."

"Deal."

Then they shook hands on it. Shortly after, the waiter came by and took everyone's dessert orders. After a few minutes of random chatter, the coffee and dessert arrived. A huge piece of chocolate cake was placed in front of Xiaphos and everyone immediately started to stare at it.

"What are you lookin' at? Eat your own dessert!" Xiaphos said.

Everyone turned their heads away, but they still took periodical glances at the cake.

"Hey Xiaphos, remember our deal?" Demyx leaned over and asked.

"Yeah, here, take half. I'm not gonna be able to finish it all anyways." She let out with a sigh as she pushed her plate a tad more towards Demyx. Xiaphos looked away for a second and when she looked back half the cake was gone!

"Demyx! You ate that half a cake in less than ten seconds!" Xiaphos exclaimed.

"Yeah, so?" Demyx questioned.

"Ya gotta teach me how to do that when we get back to the castle!" Xiaphos pleaded.

"Alright, I will." Demyx agreed.

And with that, Xiaphos began eating her share of the cake. She hadn't taken two bites when Axel's fork slowly creeped into her view. Before it could go any further Xiaphos whisked her plate away from Axel's reach.

"No." She stated simply.

"Why not? I just wanna bite." Axel complained.

"Yeah, you also wanted a 'bite' of my ravioli and you ended up eating it all!"

"Aw come on," Axel said as he reached his fork over, then WHAP!

"Ouch! You hit me with your fork!" Axel exclaimed.

"I told you no. It's MY cake!" Xiaphos explained.

"Fine." Axel admitted defeat.

Meanwhile at the head of the table, Xemnas was chuckling at the scene unfolding before him. Xiaphos was fending the other members from her cake with a fork, and she was dead serious about it too. Then Xiaphos and Xigbar got into a fork fight. Their forks were clashing against each other, parrying the other's attacks, it was quite humorous to watch.

"En garde you swabbling pirate!" Xiaphos said as she blocked another one of Xigbar's attacks.

"No need to fight m'lady. I only want to take yer cargo!" Xigbar replied. Then Xiaphos did a disarming maneuver and Xigbar's fork when flying out of his reach.

"Alright you win! I give up." Xigbar said as Xiaphos was pointed a fork at his throat. And after watching that fight, none of the members came near Xiaphos and her cake. Fifteen minutes later, most of the members were done with dessert, save Xemnas and Saix, who were taking their sweet time eating.

"Are much longer are you two gonna take?" Larxene asked.

"We might be a while longer, why don't the rest of you go inside and take a look around. I think there is a dance floor and some music playing in the main room." Xemnas said.

"That sounds like a good idea. Follow me maggots!" Larxene motioned the rest to follow, and seeing that there was nothing else to do, everyone followed.

"Whoah! It's huge in here!" Zexion gasped.

"This is the main ballroom. It's pretty cool huh?" Xiaphos said.

"Hey look! There's a band and some people are dancing! Marly you're dancing with me!" Larxene said as she took Marluxia's arm and dragged him out onto the dance floor.

"Well, now what are we supposed to do?" Xaldin asked.

"There's some girls over there. Why don't you ask them to dance?" Xiaphos suggested

Xaldin just shrugged his shoulders and walked over with the other remaining members to where a small group of girls were standing.

"Hmm? Why aren't you going with them Axel?" Xiaphos asked turning around.

"I thought I'd rather stay here with you." Axel replied.

"Oh, okay then."

"Would you like to dance?" Axel asked Xiaphos, extending his hand towards her.

"I would." Xiaphos responded as she took Axel's hand.

"Man, I wish there were some guys we could dance with!" A young girl complained to her friend. The girl had short blonde hair tied up in what appeared to be some sort of a pony tail and was wearing a long, crimson red, dress.

"Calm down Alex, I'm sure there is someone we can dance with." The girl towards her right said. This one had long blonde hair that came down a tad past her shoulders with red on the ends and was wearing a red and black dress with a halo hovering over her head.

"I have to agree with Tristesse, I'm sure some guys will show up." Another girl said. She was standing towards the back of the group and had short pink hair with a mushroom on top and had on a short green shirt with a pink blouse.

"Well there mates, believe what cha want. But if one of those bilge rats tries to make a move on me I'll make 'em walk me plank. Feed 'em to the sharks I will!" The one standing next to Tristesse said. She had very long orangey brown hair that came well past her torso and had startling blue eyes hidden behind a pair of small glasses. She had on a blue, long sleeved dress with a wave pattern on it.

"Maybe you're the one who needs to calm down, Jean. You always get so worked up about men. Who would want to date the likes of you?"

"That's CAPTAIN Jean LeBlanc to you Alice! And I'm sure no one wants to date a small, angsty, girl who is always negative." Jean retorted.

Alice had on a short black dress with fish net stockings and fish nets on her arms.

"N-No need for f-fighting." A voice rang out.

"Hey there Stella! I didn't even see you back there!" Alex said.

"M-Melody is here too." Stella said.

"Oh, hey Mel! Glad to see you could make it!" Alex greeted Melody.

Stella had short, neon green hair and was wearing a purple dress with stars on it, versus Melody who had on a white dress with music notes across the bottom.

"Look! There's some guys coming our way!" Melody called to the other girls.

"Really? Where?" Alex pushed her way through the other girls.

"Over there mate." Jean pointed to a hoard of guys.

"Oooo. They're hot!" Alex commented.

"Shut up! Here they come, just try to act natural." Alice instructed.

"I ain't taking orders from some lil' emo-" Jean was cit off mid-rant when she felt of small poke on her shoulder.

"Would you care to dance with me?" Xigbar asked Jean.

"No, I don't dan-"

"Jean would LOVE to dance!" Alice said as she shoved Jean towards Xigbar.

"Why I oughta kill that emo bitc-" Jean mummered under her breath

"So you're name's Jean then?" Xigbar asked.

"Yeah. What's yours mate?"

"Xigbar. That speech, are you a pirate?"

"Indeed I am. Captain Jean LeBlanc, the most feared pirate on the seven seas."

"Nice."

The rest of the spirit hunters and members went off to dance. Alice went with Zexion, Xaldin took Ella (the one who's name I didn't give), Vexen took Stella, Demyx went with Melody, Lexaeus decided to dance with Alex, and Luxord with Tristesse.

"You're not a bad dancer Axel." Xiaphos commented.

"You're not half bad either. Very graceful indeed." Axel complimented Xiaphos.

"Thanks."

For a few moments they danced to the beat of the music, it was a slow and sad waltz. They looked good together; Xiaphos was only slightly shorter than Axel, so it wasn't a big height difference. Axel's hands were able to rest comfortably on Xiaphos's hips and Xiaphos was able to reach Axel's shoulders. It looked natural, that's how it looked. Axel gave Xiaphos a quick twirl before he said,

"It's getting kinda crowed in here, why don't we go out onto the balcony?"

"Okay then, we can still hear the music." Xiaphos agreed.

Axel gently grabbed her hand and led her towards a set of double doors. Once outside, Axel quietly closed the door behind them, and then resumed dancing where they left off.

"It sure is a beautiful night isn't it?" Xiaphos remarked

"Almost as beautiful as you." Axel though to himself, but no words escaped his lips, instead he replied,

"Yeah, Saix must really be enjoying it."

"With this full moon, who wouldn't be?" Xiaphos said.

"Listen Xiaphos, about the bet,"

"You don't have to put the maid costume back on when we get back, if that's what you're wondering." Xiaphos filled in.

"No, it's not that. I believe we agreed on that the loser must kiss the winner? If memory recalls."

"Well yeah, but you don't have to. I mean-" Xiaphos was cut off when Axel held a finger to her lips.

"Shh. Since I'm not gonna put the maid costume back on, I might as well fulfill this part of then bet." Axel said, just above a whisper.

"Uh, okay then. It makes sense." Xiaphos replied, quite flustered.

Axel slowly placed his hand on the back of her head, then placed his arm around Xiaphos's waist, drawing her in closer. He leaned forward, and their lips met. Xiaphos was a little scared at first, but then she relaxed and closed her eyes, savoring the moment. She put her arms around Axel's neck, leaning closer towards him. Then Axel drew back, breaking the contact, their lips lingering only for a moment before they both opened their eyes.

"L-Let's not talk about this to anyone." Xiaphos said, her face turning a crimson red.

"Yeah."

"Oh there you are. I've been looking all over for you." A voice said.

Xiaphos and Axel turned around to find that it was Xemnas, Xiaphos's face turned a shade redder.

"Is everything alright?" Xemnas asked.

"Y-Yeah, everything's fine. Why are you here Superior?" Xiaphos asked.

"It's time to go, I thought I should tell you. Everyone's waiting outside." Xemnas replied.

"Oh, okay then, let's be on our way." Axel said as he led Xiaphos out the door.

Back at the Gummi parking lot, all the members where standing around, talking amongst themselves when Xemnas appeared with Axel and Xiaphos through a darkness portal.

"Now that everyone's here, let's head back home."

_**Back at the Castle**_

It had been a few hours since the kiss, and Xiaphos lay on her bed in her pajamas wondering about it.

"Did I enjoy it? It all happened so fast, I can't remember. I just remember feeling good. Like I was wanted, that's how it felt. I wonder if this will change things between Axel and I. Probably not, it was just part of a stupid bet. It'll never happen again." Xiaphos thought to herself.

"Man, this kiss is really throwing me off. I need to play the drums." Xiaphos said aloud as she hopped out of bed and walked over to the percussion set lying towards the back of her room.

Saix was walking through the halls of the castle. It was late at night, but not late enough to go to bed. He paused for a second and looked up at Kingdom Hearts. He stood there for a minute before moving on.

"I don't have time to dawdle, I have a mission to complete." He said with an evil grin.

Now dear readers, this wasn't a mission from Xemnas. Oh no, this was Saix's own mission. A mission for revenge. He continued walking 'till he found the room he was looking for. Before entering, he listened to the music coming from the other side of the door. It was a sad piece, but it slowly transformed into a dramatic one. Cymbals banging, snare drums rolling, the whole shebang. You could almost feel the passion the musician was putting into the piece. Then the song slowed, but only for a moment, before it reclaimed some of its dramatic feel, but still retaining the soft, slow undertone. As it came to a crescendo, Saix entered the room. He slipped past the doorway and approached the percussionist.

"Good, she doesn't know I'm here. I'll be able to catch her off guard."

The song became louder and louder until it came to a beautiful ending. Then Xiaphos finally looked up from her drums and sighed with satisfaction.

"My, what talented hands you have."

Xiaphos jumped at the sound of the voice, but recollected herself and turned to face the speaker.

"Thank you, Saix. I didn't realize that you were standing there."

"Yes, that was a lovely piece, sad yet with a burning fire underneath. What was its name?" Saix said, slowly slipping behind Xiaphos.

"Requiem for a Dream. It's by Mozart." Xiaphos's voice hitched at the end as she felt a pair of hands slipped under her shirt.

"Interesting." Saix replied.

"Saix, what do you think you're doing?!?!" Xiaphos said, quite alarmed at the feel of Saix's hands against her bare skin.

"Hmm? What are you talking about Xiaphos?" Saix questioned as he slid his hands up further, pressing his body closer towards hers. Xiaphos grabbed his hands just as he was about to reach her bra.

"Don't…even…THINK about going up there!!!!" She said as she squeezed his wrists harder.

"Aww, what's the matter? You don't like being touched?" He mocked, placing a few kisses down her neck.

"No I don't. Now if you don't mind, GET YER HANDS OUT OF MY SHIRT!!!"

"Why should I? I'm your Superior, I can do whatever I want to you." He dragged his tongue back up Xiaphos's neck. The feeling of Saix's tongue gave Xiaphos shivers up and down he spine.

"I believe only Xemnas can do that. And when he finds out about this you're gonna be in big trouble."

"But Xemnas isn't here right now, is he? And besides, he won't believe you. He _hates _you. You're just a burden to him, and you're not going to tell anyone about this. If you do, I'm going to hurt you so badly that your wounds will never heal." Saix whispered in her ear. Xiaphos tensed up,

"Does Xemnas really hate me?" She whispered under her breath, but Saix picked it up.

"Of course he does, the only reason he's kept you alive for so long is because you're a child. But your time has run out, today's little incident made up his mind. He's planning on turning you into a Dusk. But if you give me what I want, I'll try and convince him not to."

"My Saix, that's one heck of a bloody nose you got there." Xiaphos said.

"What bloody nose?" Saix asked, raising his eye brows.

"Oh there isn't one is there. Let me fix that!" Xiaphos said as he brought her elbow up to Saix's face. It was a direct hit, right in the nose. Saix relinquished his grasp on Xiaphos and she ran away from him to the other side of the room.

"Well now you have one!" Xiaphos called across the room.

"You'll pay. Lashing out against your Superior deserves maximum punishment. I'll deliver it myself." Saix said as he summoned his claymore.

"And this time, I'm going to do a lot worse damage than just a bite."

Xiaphos's eyes widen in pure horror and she ran out the door. Saix quickly teleported out of the room following Xiaphos.

Once Xiaphos had reached the Hall of Empty Melodies, she stopped and took a breather.

"I think I'm safe now. But I am in so much trouble." She panted.

"Indeed you are. There's no running now. You can accept your punishment or you can fight me. Either way, it's gonna involve great amounts of pain." Saix said as he swung his claymore at Xiaphos. Xiaphos turned around just in time to see Saix's claymore coming right at her. She leaped backward and summoned her drumsticks before the claymore hit her.

"Care to explain the un-forgivable? Or will I have to drain all your blood?" Saix asked as he lunged at her.

"Shut up!" Xiaphos called as she leaped out of Saix's way.

"Let's give the kids a show." Saix said swerved behind Xiaphos and hit her back with his claymore. Xiaphos's back arched upon contact and she fell forward. Her shirt was torn and the claymore cut clean through her skin. Blood seeped through the wound and Xiaphos clutched her back, trying to stop the blood flow as she got up, her legs obviously shaking. She turned around and sliced at Saix, her attack just barely missing. Saix saw his opening when she completed her swing and he took another swing with his claymore. This time it sliced Xiaphos's right side of her stomach then a little bit over. The hit sent her flying and she hit the wall on the side of the room. She out a little yelp of pain as she fell to the floor. She slowly arose, clutching her stomach now with her left arm, holding her drumsticks in her right. The blood gushed from her stomach and it soaked her arm. Saix, wasting no time, took one last swing with his claymore, hoping to finish Xiaphos off. This time Xiaphos couldn't move from the extreme loss of blood, so she raised her arms as a last effort to protect herself. The claymore came and it cut open her fore arm. Xiaphos fell down on her back, barely breathing. She moaned when Saix pinned her down to the floor, his hands crushing the wounds on her arm.

"If you plead for my mercy, I might let you live. Heck, I'll even forgive you for giving a bloody nose. Just give me the right answer." Saix said.

"I'm gonna have to use telekinesis. It's my only hope." Xiaphos thought to herself. She concentrated very hard, using all of her mental energy and focusing it on Saix. His body began glowing a blue green color and he started rising from the floor. He wasn't even a foot off the floor when the light faded and he sank back down to his original position.

"Wrong answer." He said squeezing her arms harder. But before he could do anything more he has hit by a large fireball. That was enough to throw Saix off Xiaphos.

"What? Who did that?!?!" Saix yelled furiously.

"Don't EVER touch my Female Roxas!"

"Axel…." Saix hissed.

"Axel?" Xiaphos asked in a weary voice. Axel rushed over to Xiaphos and sat her up in his arms.

"Don't worry Xiaphos. I brought Xemnas with me, it's gonna be alright." He reassured her. Saix regained his strength and charged at Axel, but he was cut off by a laser.

"Sorry Saix, I'm not going to let you eliminate two members in one night." Xemnas said, turning his head so he could look Saix right in the eye. Saix stopped right in his tracks and froze up. Without hesitation, Xemnas opened up a portal that enveloped all of them and took them to their desired places. The last thing Xiaphos saw was Vexen's laboratory before she blacked out.

"Mmmph. Where am I? What happened last night?" Xiaphos asked herself. She had just woken up from what she thought was a very deep sleep. She tried to sit up, but she felt a sharp pain coming from her stomach so she lied down. Though you can't really call it lying down, she was propped up on many pillows.

"Saix…last night…he did this to me." Xiaphos said, trying to remember exactly what happened. She glanced over at the clock, it read 7:05.

"Man, it is too early to be up. I should try to get some sleep." She thought to herself.

"Maybe I'll remember more when I wake up." Xiaphos shut her eyes, but no sleep came. When she opened her eyes again, the clock read 8:24. She started thinking what to do next, in her limited state, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Xiaphos said softly, afraid that it might be Saix. Then she saw a large, muscular figure followed by locks of silver hair and tan skin. Xiaphos started to blush and she pulled the covers over herself.

"Hello Xiaphos. How are you doing?" Xemnas asked as he sat down on the side of her bed.

"F-Fine Superior."

"I'm glad to hear that. Especially after that beating you took last night." Xemnas placed a hand on her leg and rubbed it gently.

"Why are you so uptight? It's just me." Xemnas asked with a look of concern in his eyes.

"I-I'm not uptight! Why would you t-think that Superior?" Xiaphos stammered.

"Well, for starters, your legs are tense, and you're pulling the covers over yourself." Xemnas stated.

"Oh, uh yeah." Xiaphos lowered the covers and relaxed a little.

"That's better. Xiaphos, you've been acting strangely ever since yesterday afternoon. Was it something I said to you after the air vent collapsed?"

"N-No it's-"

"Don't lie to me, it's written across your face," Xemnas scooted closer towards Xiaphos "I'm truly sorry about what I said to you, the stress of being number one got to me and I took it out on you and Axel. Can you forgive me?"

"I forgive you Superior."

"Thank you Xiaphos, and please, call me Xemnas when there are no other members."

"Okay then, Xemnas."

BAM!!!

"Xiaphos!!! You're alive!!! Thank God!!!" Axel rushed over to Xiaphos and gave her a big hug.

"Oww! Axel, my back! Remember?"

"Oh geez, I forgot. I'm so sorry!"

"Hello Axel."

Axel whirled around and almost bumped into Xemnas.

"Oh, uh, hi Superior!" Axel greeted.

"I glad you're here actually, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Uh oh, I think he remembered about our punishment from yesterday." Axel whispered to Xiaphos.

"I'm not punishing you."

"Hear that? He's not punish- wait a minute, WHAT?!?!" Axel exclaimed.

"I'm not punishing you." Xemnas repeated.

"YES!!!" They both celebrated.

"Instead I'm sending Xiaphos to school."

"WHAT?!?! I thought you said that you weren't punishing us?!?!" Xiaphos said, open mouthed.

"This isn't a punishment. You've been out of school for almost a year now, and if I recall correctly, you want to become a professional writer."

"But school is soo BORING." Xiaphos complained.

"Not this one, it's an art school. It specializes in music, art, dance, and writing. I think you'll enjoy it."

"Art school sounds fun, but what about missions? You need those hearts." Xiaphos said.

"You'll be able to do missions on weekends and maybe after you finish your homework. Besides, school doesn't start for a month. Right now you need to concentrate on recovering if you want to do any missions." Xemnas said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Xiaphos said.

"I'll leave you two for now, and if you feel up to it Xiaphos, come down to my office later and tell me what happened last night between you and Saix." Xemnas said as he left the room.

"Are you doing alright?" Axel asked, caressing Xiaphos's face.

"Yeah, I'm doing alright."

"I was afraid that you weren't gonna make it. You lost so much blood." Axel said.

"I don't plan on dying anytime soon, Axel. And I'm DEFINETLY not gonna let Saix be the last image before I die, if I do."

Axel chuckled and he placed a small kiss on Xiaphos's forehead.

"Just don't pull anymore stunts like that again." Axel said.

"Speaking of stunts, feel like putting worms in Demyx's boxers sometime today?" Xiaphos said with a grin pulling at the corner of her lips.

"I'll go get a shovel."

The End.


End file.
